


Success Brings Suspicions

by JasnNCarly



Series: Seth Rollins (Tyler Black) & You [8]
Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Tumblr, greygirlmoxley, wwe imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-27 16:01:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19794241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: This picks up where “All the Girls Aren’t After You” left off.





	Success Brings Suspicions

A bright light causes you to groan into consciousness, your whole body aching because you’re twisted in a ball. You start to stretch your limbs, recognizing your body is covered in a light fleece blanket and your head is propped against the arm of a car door. You mumble a few expletives under your breath, sitting up and gathering your awareness of your surroundings.

The sun raises over the ocean’s little waves as you check the surrounding area, no other cars parked in the scenic spot. It is not your car though. Your memory is fuzzy until you glance at your dress under the blanket. Then, it starts to slap you. Shots. Club. Ex-boyfriend stalking. Flirting and… _shit_ …Seth. You wonder what happened the hours that are fuzzy to you.

Peeking from the backseat of the car, it does not take you long to find him. He must have completed a run, dressed in gym shorts and sneakers as he makes his way towards the car. You’re tempted to feign sleep again, until the passenger door next to you swings open.

His smile knocks the wind out of you as he reaches into the back to retrieve a towel, “Morning.”

You’re still trying to assess, tempted to check for your underwear beneath your dress; there’s no way you resisted those lusty brown eyes when you were drunk – hell, if you were buzzed.

“You don’t remember a lot of last night, do you?”

What’s he? A fucking mind reader. You clear your throat awkward, trying to ignore the cloth he runs over his muscles, “I remember some. Like you sending an inappropriate text.”

“Well, your phone’s been vibrating all night,” Seth signals towards the passenger seat, “so it must’ve worked.”

“Oh, shit.” You crouch forward, snatching your phone and making immediate note of the missed messages. Moving closer to the driver’s side, you take a seat; Seth slides in beside you, shutting the door and watching as you swipe through your phone.

_Are you serious right now?_

_You’re already with another guy? WTF are you thinking?_

It’s message after message, as though you’ve cheated on someone. Your guilt almost consumes you as your read his last text.

_You’ve got what you want…I’ll leave you alone._

There was nothing after that; you drop the phone in your lap and look out the window.

Seth waits, watching your actions, “Are you okay?”

“I guess it depends on what happened here.” You look over at him, trying to mentally provoke him to put a shirt on; if you had to keep looking at him, you might do something stupid.

He didn’t catch your order, turning his body towards you, “Nothing. We came here after the club, talked, and ended up here – asleep – that’s all.” Seth notices your slight doubt and laughs, “Scout’s honor. I’m trying to dispel the rumors, remember?”

“Right.” You snuggle the blanket a little tighter around yourself, suddenly very comfortable.

Seth moves closer to you, swinging his arm up and around you, and awaits your eyes, “Why? Were you hoping something else happened?”

You want to continue flirting, but the phone in your lap causes you to be painfully honest, “I was just wondering if I needed feel like a bigger asshole than I already do.”

“Because of him?” The slight severity of his tone makes you wonder how much you revealed about things like night, “Because you shouldn’t.”

“He wanted the fairytale ending, Seth.” You blink back tears, sighing, “I couldn’t give it to him.”

“You wanted to be in the ring. He should’ve understood that. He wanted a trophy wife.”

Yep, you told him way too much last night. You tilt your head towards him, a tear sliding down your cheek, “Didn’t you ever wish you could give someone more than you had? Not because you wanted to be with them, but—because that person deserved better.”

Seth hung his head, “Yeah, I did.”

You can’t believe he understands, but his demeanor tells you that he does. Covering his free hand with your own, you smile when his eyes jump to yours, “Thanks for listening to me vent.”

Bringing your joined hands up, he places a soft kiss on your skin, “Thanks for not believing all the rumors.”

—————————————–

“See you later.”

You nod at Seth, impressed by how he had transformed in your mind within twenty-four hours; he went from douchebag to gentleman overnight. As he dropped you off at home, he offered to give you a ride to the arena; you were all too happy to accept.

Seconds later, Alicia and Paige spot you and accost you.

“You were with Seth?”

“What the hell happened when you left last night?”

You cut through the middle of them, trying to conceal your smile, and rush into the locker room. When they follow you, you weakly attempt to explain, “Nothing happened.”

“Really? Then why do the two of you have goofy ass smiles on your faces?” Alicia forces you to face her, narrowing her eyes, “Did you celebrate your freedom with him or…”

“On him?” Paige’s crude addition is exactly what you expected, “You can tell us.”

“I’m telling the truth.” You try to lose the smile, knowing it is killing some of your credibility, “We just talked. That’s it. There was no celebration going on between us.”

“Mm-hmm.” Alicia crossed her arms, glancing over at a doubtful Paige, “Well, you just watch yourself, okay?”

You bounced your eyes between them, losing your good mood, “…I know.”

Paige touches your bicep, softly warning, “Be careful with how much fire you play with.”

—————————————–

Play it safe. That was your plan. Paige and Alicia would not steer you wrong, and you knew deep down you could not be around Seth anyway. You could not be trusted around him. So, for the next few towns, you managed to avoid him with only small talk at the venues and quick texts.

Tonight, many of you were staying in the same hotel. Alicia and Paige were filming their show elsewhere; you knew you it would be hard to find an excuse to hide out. You had played it smart, grabbing some grub and locking up in your hotel room.

_What are you doing?_

Your hearts stops at the text, wanting to tell him ‘not thinking about you’. A total lie, so you type quickly, _Not much._

_Want to go somewhere?_

_With a gym rat? No thanks. I can only imagine what crossfit hell you’d put me through._ You laugh at your own message, sending it and returning to your channel surfacing.

_I’ll avoid that. I just want to get out of this room._

You take a few minutes to answer, knowing you were going to fail around him, _what do you wanna do?_

His message back to you makes you sit up straight, _there’s a hot tub._

—————————————–

It’s a bad idea. He told you no one would bother you thanks to management and the time of night; you still try to maintain resistance – dressed in a blue tank top and denim shorts.

When you step into the room, he’s already in the hot tub relaxing. You smile as you make your way towards him, relieved when you see his disappointment at your outfit. It would be nice to feel like you’re teasing him for a change. You sit in the space near him, dipping your feet into the water and jumping when you realize you’re near a jet.

Seth’s laugh causes you to lightly kick his side, “That wouldn’t happen if you were sitting in the water. I could’ve moved you to the right spot.”

“I’m good, you jackass.” You stuck your tongue at him, getting use to the pulse and enjoying the bubbles that caress everything below your knee, “How do you think the show went?”

“As good as any.” He shrugs, stretching his legs out and leaning his head back, “You looked good out there tonight.”

“Well, thank you very much. You weren’t too bad yourself.” You lean forward a little, allowing your fingertips to touch the water, “It’s nice.”

“Be even better if you were in here.” Seth opens one eyelid just slightly, smiling when he sees you blush, “It’s good for your muscles anyway.”

“I misplaced my bikini.”

Seth visibly readjusts his seat, clearly affected by your words, “I could’ve given you something.”

“Yeah, guess that is one way to get me into your pants.” You enjoy his feigned shock, sucking in a breath, “I’m fine like this. Thanks though.”

“What’s going on with you?” Seth notices you avoid his eyes and eliminates the last few inches between you, “What is it?”

“Nothing, I just got a lot on my mind.”

“Did he contact you again?”

“No, when he said he’d leave me alone…he meant it.” You touch your damp fingers together, shrugging off discomfort, “It’s not him.”

“Is it me?” Seth has no shame or filter; he just has to ask you flat out. When you fail to respond, he moves in the water again. Now face to face with you, his damp hands cover the exposed part of your thighs, “I thought you were going to forget what other people said and get to know me for yourself.”

“I am.” You are lost in his stare, wondering how lighting changed the shade of his brown eyes – any single shade was sexy as hell. You try to shift his focus, slipping your hands under his to intertwine your fingers, “I just want to make sure I take my time to figure myself out too.”

“Okay, but does that mean I can’t get to know you now? Are you asking me to—step back?”

You take a moment of careful consideration before answering, “…no.”

You feel like Paige and Alicia are on your shoulders, shouting disapproval. Especially as he starts to tug you towards him, you give in with loud laughter as he brings you into the water and into his arms. There’s no way you can resist as his lips as they dip down to yours and the gentle touch, the irritating patience he has, takes your breath away.

This was trouble. 


End file.
